


Cherry Trees

by Lafayerson



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art student! Grantaire, Cherry Tree, Drawing, Enjolras has a leather jacket, Grantraire drinks when he draws, M/M, Pickup Lines, Washington D.C., and is dressed like a French flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayerson/pseuds/Lafayerson
Summary: Grantaire goes to Washington D.C with his collage and ends up picking up a stranger he accidentally drew.





	Cherry Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Random Artist!Grantaire drable.

Grantaire sat with his back against one of Washington D.C.'s many huge monuments and a sketch book in his lap. He was originally going to draw the view across the Tidal basin facing the Thomas Jefferson monument but he got distracted. Really distracted. He already had one cherry tree almost drawn when the cutest boy he had ever seen stepped into view. He leaned nonchalantly against the exact tree Grantaire had just sketched. He had on a large red leather jacket, a tight white t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. His dirty blonde, curly hair hung over his perfectly chiseled face and brilliant blue eyes. Grantaire decided this must be what Apollo looked like. He didn't realize he had drawn the boy in until he was adding shading to his cheekbones. The boy was looking away from Grantaire in the most aesthetically pleasing way and the sun hit his face in a way that made his tan skin and blonde hair absolutely glow. A dusting of cherry blossoms fell around him and landed in the grass softly. Grantaire figured he should probably let the random, handsome, stranger know that he was going to be put in a collage's student's final portfolio and thus he did what Grantaire did. He pulled a flask of whiskey out of his bag, took a swig and stood up. He strode confidently over to the stranger and said the first pickup like he could think of. "Hey are you Apollo because you're as hot as the sun." Grantaire smirked, happy he didn't screw up horribly. The stranger cocked an eyebrow and then burst out laughing. 

"I have been hit on a lot and that is one of the best pickup lines I've heard." The boy laughed. 

"I do my best." Grantaire smiled. "Now, uh, this is kind of weird, I know, but I didn't just come over here to hit on you. I'm an art student and I drew you and I really hope you don't mind." He showed the boy his drawing and watched him carefully, hoping for a good reaction. 

"It's okay. I noticed. I saw you staring and drawing and I assumed you were drawing me so I kept my pose. I didn't have any idea what it would end up looking like and the occasional drink from a flask didn't help, but this is really good." The stranger's tone was earnest and his gaze was steady. 

"Oh, well, thanks? I think?" Grantaire smiled nervously. 

"And also, I'm not Apollo, Im Enjolras." The boy smirked. 

"That's chill. Im Grantaire, the drunkest art major you will ever meet." Grantaire joked. 

"Drunkest? How do getting drinks with me sound to you?" Enjolras asked. 

"That sounds like and excellent idea." Grantaire replied. He turned to walk toward a bar that he had been at the night before. 

"Hold on. It's only 2:00. Most bars aren't even open yet." Enjolras rested a hand on Grantaire shoulder. Grantaire turned back around. "Now, listen, I forgot my number, can I have yours?" Enjolras smirked. It was Grantaire's turn to laugh.


End file.
